Shinengai
The Shinengai (深淵鎧, Literally Meaning: Abyss Armour) is a , said to be an ancient artifact currently belonging to Kuro Kazuto. History The Shinegai has been alive for centuries, created by a monk paid to create armor for a Daimyō. The monk worked endless hours crafting the ultimate piece of armor, using his immense knowledge of Fūinjutsu, he placed several seals, making the armor ever so more powerful. After crafting the armor piece the monk no longer wanted to give it away, he realized that he had poured his pride and soul into the armor. The monk devised a plan to kill the Daimyō, this way he would no longer have to give it away. And so he did, he went through with his plan and killed the Daimyō, assassinating him with two swords hidden from behind his back. After the Daimyō was killed, his soul shattered into two, getting absorbed into both the Shinengai and the swords used to kill the man, the swords were later named the Shinentō. The monk later tried to wear the armor, trying it out once again now that it was officially his for sure. As he was putting on the armor, he couldn't help but feel a dark presence, a spiteful, enraged presence. He started to feel the armor tighten around him, slowly squeezing him, he couldn't take off the armor, it was too tight. His heart started to beep faster than it had ever before, adrenaline rushed through him, but it was too late. The armor had suffocated and killed him. It turns out the Daimyō soul had been transferred into the armor, and so it sat. For hundreds of years, the armor was passed between owners, each being killed until it settled on Kuro Kazuto, the current owner of the Shinengai. The Shinengai finally thought it found an owner worthy of its mighty abilities. Appearance The Shinengai is a large armor set, comparable to what a knight would wear. The armor is heavy-set and black in coloring along most of the armor except the visor of which is glowing red as well as the center of the armor, which is also a sort of glowing red crest, referred to as a core. The armor set also has a black plume protruding from the top of the helm along with several cord-like objects coming from the back of the armor, used as whips at times if the user can travel at a high enough speed. Sentience The Shinengai is a unique armor set, unlike many pieces of armor, the Shinengai is sentient. Seen as it absorbs chakra of users it disapproves of to regenerate, as such, the armor has a specific chakra that it in enjoys most. The Shinengai's favorite flavor of chakra was the very same monk that killed the Daimyō, maybe it was the sweet taste of revenge, it was said to have a candy-like, pleasant flavor to it. This shows that the Shinengai can actually think. Another example of the Shinengai being capable of conscious thought is when it freely chooses its wielders, suffocating, draining chakra, and or killing any wielder it disapproves of. Abilities The Shinengai has a variety of abilities, giving it the title of an Ancient Relic or Artifact rather than just being a cursed item. Though it comes with heavy drawbacks, some say it is worth it for the tremendous advantage it brings the user. Like the weapons in use by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, this set of armor automatically regenerates from blood. The armor does this through reforming itself from iron harvested from blood, it was once seen battered, and almost completely unusable, the user fought on in a rampage, spilling blood all over the armor, from both the user and the enemy. In mere moments, almost instantaneously, the same iron started to reform and regenerate to the armor's original state. Using one of the seals placed by the monk, the armor can minimize into the core with the very same seal on it, resting upon the wielder's chest. If the wearer wanted to keep the armor hidden, they now could do so, or if the armor was tiring them from its extreme weight, this could also suffice. The last seal the monk had placed upon the armor was also resting on the core. This particular seal had the unique ability to summon the same swords that had a fraction of the Daimyō's soul, the Shinentō. The swords are tied to the armor, as well as dispersable at will by the armor's wielder and the armor itself. If the swords were ever in the wrong hands or lost, the armor and or the user could disperse them, making them capable of being summoned once again. The Shinengai, being around for centuries, has had hundreds of users, all of which except one, have had chakra pulled from them into the Shinengai. Do to this, the Shinengai has compiled massive reserves of pure chakra, fitting of a Jinchūriki. The armor, if it so wishes, can give its wielder the chakra it has compiled over the years. Similar to how a Tailed Beast must trust their Jinchūriki before giving them chakra, the same applies to the Shinengai and its wearer. If the Shinengai so chooses, they can give the user access to its chakra reserve, but can also take away access at any given moment. The Shinengai is in full control of its chakra reserves. Some say if the Shinengai and its user reach a true bond, the Shinengai will keep its reserves open at all time, allowing the wielder to use the chakra at their own discretion. Trivia *The glowing red present in the armor had only appeared once the soul was absorbed into the armor. Category:Armor